DESCRIPTION: Over the next grant period, we are requesting funds for: a) recruitment of new investigators, b) program development/Program Grant Project and c) development of new core facilities. We will emphasize population science recruitment with an initial focus on a senior investigator as Associate Director for Population Science, followed by 1-2 junior faculty in epidemiology, behavioral science, prevention and/or other areas of cancer control. Programs 1, 2, 3, 4, 6 and 7 are also targeted for new translational investigator support, i.e., hematopathology, phase I, head and neck cancer, immunology, GU oncology, and molecular biology. The second target for developmental funds is program development with the goal of increasing the cohesiveness of the programs. Each year, funds will be allocated to each of two selected programs for the support of two pilot projects per program. An additional amount will be committed to translational projects competed across the other five programs. For the first year of the new grant period, GU Oncology and Clinical Cancer Genetics and Prevention Programs, the newest UCCRC programs, will be targeted. The third use of these funds will be the development of new shared resources identified as key to new research initiatives. These facilities include: human tissue procurement (HTP), proteomics/structural biology, production of clinical grade immunological reagents and/or drugs (a Good Manufacturing Process-GMP facility) and PET, CT or other radiological or physiological instruments for tumor response assessment to the new generation of targeted therapies. It is anticipated that as the need for other new technologies is identified, CCSG developmental funds will be applied to their development.